Double Debate
by LilyMorgan9195
Summary: Jasper is hosting a show. Emmett and Rosalie star in it. They starting debating. It leads to a funny arguement. And Emmett starts randomly talking about cows. Based on Double Debate by Gag Concert. Korean show. READ!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gag Concert or Twilight...**

**Ok. So, my sister was watching a Korean show on TV. Its called Gag Concert. Its a comedy show that is always making people laugh. Well, I was watching it with her and saw this. I just had to make it into a one-shot.**

**SO HERE YA GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper: <strong>Hello, everyone! I'm Jasper Whitlock of Double Debate. We'll hear from men and women about company sports competition. Let me introuduce you to the representatives. Here's Emmett McCarty!

**Emmett: **Men rule! Hello! I'm Emmett McCarty from Men Rule Party. _Laughs_

**Jasper: **Here's Rosalie Hale!

**Rosalie: **Women are the backbone of our nation. Hello. I'm Rosalie Hale.

**Jasper: **Let's begin the debate. First, Emmett McCarty. What problems are there in company sports competitions?

**Emmett: **Wooomen participating in these sports competitions itself is the problem. _Unzips sweater and takes it off. _If the company gives out group T-shirts, they should do their best. But instead, they worry about getting tanned and put on sunblock and sunglasses. _Puts on sunglasses. _Are there flies or something? Some are worse. They bring parasols and just sit. _Takes out a parasol and opens it. _

That's not all. They are asked to participate and what do they say? _Stands up and walks around desk. Shows off the heels that he is wearing. _"I can't run because of my heels? I can't run because of my heels?" Why did you wear them to a sports competition? _Sits back down._ In my day, all women could dress up was on her way to catch the husband's mistress. The wife and the mistress would fight and the T-shirts become v-necks. _Stretches collar._ And then they become sleeveless. _Rolls up short sleeves._ Their hair looks to have volume, like this. _Messes up hair._

Now, that's what I call dressing up. That's not all. Let's say we ask women to run in a race. They should run hard to win. But how do they run? _Walks around the desk. Shows how a woman runs. _Like this? Like this? Why do they run like this? Huh? Why? Why are you holding onto your hair when you run? _Sits back down. _If you are busy doing this, who will look after the cows? Go run in sports competitions. The cows can't go because of the rain is called cancelled.

**Jasper: **What?

**Rosalie: **This is ridiculous! What about men during sports competitions? They run around sweating and yell "Pass! Pass! My ball!" Don't be ridiculous. Do you compete with your mouths? You're too noisy. Do you know when they become one? When the boss plays. They don't block the boss. Instead they fall down and say what? "Boss, you're a great athlete. We can't keep up with you." _Sarcatically laughs. _

Why are you busy kissing up and making your boss' way to the goal? Who do you think you are? I think those who kiss up to their bosses should not play.

**Jasper: **That's ridiculous.

**Rosalie: **I have no intention of being in a sports competitions with you.

**Jasper: **Pardon?

**Rosalie: **I think you'll only look after yourself in paired dodge ball.

**Jasper: **No. I block all the balls for my teammate.

**Rosalie: **What'd you say? You'll block all men from coming near me?

**Jasper: **What?

**Rosalie: **You want me to be you partner for life?

**Jasper: **What are you talking about?

**Rosalie: **I think that's what I heard.

**Jasper: **What do you mean for life?

**Rosalie: **I must've heard wrong.

**Jasper: **I WANT TO GET RID OF YOU FOREVER.

**Emmett: **Hey, MC. Don't talk to a woman who looks like a bean bag. Let me continue. IIIIIt's ridiculous to see women cheer during sports competitions. If they can't participate, they should at least cheer hard. Everyone else is cheering but they look around and make excuses to go home first and what do they say? "Oh! That's right. Souvenir towels?" They didn't do anything and all they care about is taking free towels.

That's why they only give out two towels in saunas. If you're busy taking the towels, who will look after the cows? Take cows to the sports competitions. Cows that play basketball well are called Wu Jiwon.

**Jasper: **What?

**Rosalie: **Hey. Hey.

**Emmett: **What?

**Rosalie: **Let's say women take towels for the good of their families. Why are men busy getting drunk and running around with red faces?

**Emmett: **Don't undermine men's love for the red devil cheer! _Hold up a red devil poster._

**END OF THE SHOW**

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think?<strong>

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Funny?**

**Stupid?**

**Review?**

**THANKS!**


End file.
